Unnamed: Book 1
by darkness wasted
Summary: I was the second pod that fell from Space Colony Ark. I'm the Ultimate Killer. No power is capable of stopping me. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

_Do you remember when Shadow was ejected from Space Colony Ark? There were two pods that fell to earth. Question is. Who was in the second pod? To answer it plainly it was me. Never heard of me have you? Didn't think so. Names RG-145 but I'm better known as Track. For appearance I'm a tall hedgehog like my brother, Shadow. I am a full black hedgehog and I have black eyes instead of red. My quills look nothing like Shadow's. They're pointed downward and have this odd right angel shape to them. _

_I'm Shadow's age and I share his blood. As for the attitude. I'm bipolar. Simple as that. I look nineteen and I wear black and red boots. They're similar to air skates but are powered by my own energy. In other words. If I lose my energy then the best these boots can do is help me climb tall ruins and run. I have incredible speed. My speed is slightly faster than Shadow's. So yeah I'm glad for that. _

_Here's something else you should know about me. I'm a monster. Not like Shadow who kills on demand. I kill by accident. I change into something so wrong. My form drinks blood and takes souls. I'm no where near a vampire if that was your first guess. Or a werewolf for your second guess. What I am has no name……_


	2. Chapter 2

Irresistible

_The urge for souls and blood will always be the same….it will always be irresistible._

_Flash Back_

**I raced through the mountain terrain and found my prey's scent. It was wonderful and horrible all at the same time. Their soul's movement within them drove me crazy and pushed me to race faster and faster through the rugged and rocky sides of the mountain. I put my snout out up into the air and inhaled the sweet scent. There was no fighting it now.**

**My mind said kill and I was going to listen. The scent was hedgehog. My monstrous self's favorite. I cringed and couldn't fight. I bolted down the trail and saw the frail hedgehog. She was a white and brown hedgehog and was no older then six but I didn't care. **

**Food was food. I jetted out of the trees and tackled her to the ground. A single scream escaped her and a single attempt to get me off. All was still and nothing else happened after I plunged the poisons horn on my snout into her chest and began to drain her…..**

_End of Flash Back_

I stood alone in front of my home and grimaced. That child was innocent and I took her life just to gain blood and her soul. I looked up at the morning sky and I sighed. The scent of blood and souls are too overwhelming and it's difficult to control. There is also a new female who's made this much more difficult then it needed to be. Her soul is different and so is her blood. This makes this very difficult.

Four Days Ago

On my usual walks around the mountain range I raised my nose to the sky. The trees and vegetation all around me enclosed me enough to not change form. But I caught the most unusual scent. It was different then the others. I knew the scent of trees and types of blood.

Like hedgehogs have a sweet sugar scent, while the others I pay no mind to smell like tree bark. My ears perked up to giggling and laughter. The sound was like music to my ears. My quills blew in the direction of the wind and that made the scent all the more powering.

I raced down a steep slope and the scent grew stronger. I finally found the source sitting on a wooden bench. The wooden bench was for the hikers that came up and down the trails. I guessed she was one as well. I looked from the cover of the dense forest trees at her.

She was sitting on the brown bench with a book in hand. She read a few lines and giggled. I suppose the book had some sense of humor in it. She was a rose colored hedgehog. She wore a matching pink dress, pink and white boots, plus a head band.

"Hehe. Awh that was so sweet of him. Asking her to marry him. It's so sweet. Huhh. Wish that were me."

She sighed happily with dream filled eyes. I rolled my eyes at her and continued to watch her. She didn't look at my direction for any reason. Her scent was just…it was just something I never smelled before. It was a mixture of sugar and…another spice of which is not known.

I placed my gloved hand on a tree and dug my fingers into it to keep my sanity. She finally stood up and walked off. She swayed her waist side to side which gave me the strangest urge.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked myself as I placed my free hand on my head. Watching her sway her waist gave me….some type of wanting. It felt wrong and right. But mostly wrong. I shuck my head clear and noticed she was gone.

I inhaled deeply to clear my mind and sped off to try to get away from the smell. But I couldn't. It was just to perfect to run from. She was beautiful I must admit but I must not let my heart go in the wrong direction. I also must stop that urge when I saw her sway like that. Something told me to go along with it but I refused. The outcome wouldn't be good.

Present Day

I stood alone with my arms crossed. I saw the girl again and this time the smell grew into something I couldn't ignore. It was in town when I was taking my walk to try to seem normal. She was across five blocks away. Her scent made it clear of her direction and area. I gasped and ran in the other direction. So here I stand. Afraid to kill that single person whom I've never met before.


End file.
